1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the displaying on a television screen the images on photographic transparencies or slides and relates to the light source for a conversion kit for adapting a conventional slide projector for projecting pictures on a video screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is a modification of and improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4698683 entitled Video Conversion Kit for Projector and issued to one of the coinventors of the present invention. The various objects of U.S. Pat. No. 4698683 include that of reducing the level of light and heat passing through the slide being projected, to thereby prolong the life of the slide and protect the dye colors of the image in addition to providing a convenient and more economical means of illumination for the slide.